


Miracle on Doncaster high street

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pain Kink, Riding, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You umm you get this every time?” Louis coughed.</p><p>Harry whined, embarrassed. “Sometimes. Not like this though, think it’s because it’s so low down.”</p><p>“Ok, my hand is gonna be pretty close to your wood.” Louis gestured.</p><p>“I might accidentally... like...brush it as I work.”</p><p>Harry whined harder as he felt his dick twitch at the thought of any kind of touching.</p><p>or</p><p>Harry treats himself to a tattoo for Christmas only he forgets just how much his body reacts to the pain and the endorphin rush. How will Louis, the tattoo artist, react to Harry's little problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle on Doncaster high street

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas ficlet  
> Unbeta'd, sorry, I didn't want to disturb them at Christmas x

Harry was clock watching, waiting for his finish time at work. Normally he was a workaholic, he owned a small tea shop in town, his absolute dream. He used a small inheritance from his beloved Nan to help him get started and he'd built up a great reputation for serving home cooked cakes and good quality teas and coffees but with a personal touch. He had help in the shape of Sally and Liam but today he was getting new ink, it was his Christmas present to himself. He'd emailed the artist once his appointment was confirmed and together with Harry’s ideas and the artists talent they'd come up with a pretty wonderful tattoo.

“Sally I'm going, there's a batch of scones in the oven, the coffee machine is sparkling and the tables are all clear.” Harry took his apron off.

“Liam will be here in half an hour but you should be fine.” Harry grabbed his jacket.

“I'll pop back in after I’m done so if it's busy leave the cleaning and I'll do it.” Harry patted her arm.

“Go on bloody hell stop fussing we’ll be fine.”

 

Harry left his car outside of Butterfingers and walked down Donny high street to Buzz, the tattoo studio he'd chosen. He had that nervous excited feeling in his stomach. It was pain but it was good pain. Like, the best.

 

Harry pushed the door open, the clinical antiseptic smell was heavy in the air and the distant buzz of the tattoo gun. The guy behind the counter was head banging softly to classic Motörhead.

“Hey.” He nodded at Harry. “Need help?”

“I umm I have an appointment at four with someone called Louis.”

“‘K man, take a seat, read this, tick these boxes.” The guy handed him a clipboard with safety information and a series of questions to answer.

The guy opened a door into the back. “Tommo man, your client has arrived.”

“Won't be a sec.” The voice replied.

Harry kept on ticking his boxes until he was all done, handing it back to the guy.

 

Harry looked around the shop, many hundreds of Polaroid photos adorned the walls of clients and their tattoos. Some were hours of intricate art some were simply words or symbols.

“Ok then Harry?” A guy had emerged from the back room, Guns n roses vest, skinny black jeans and a SnapBack.

Harry stood up, holding his hand out. The guy wrapped his hand around, clasping Harry's thumb.

“I'm Louis come on through, mind if I call you Harry?”

Harry shook his head. “No no that's umm yeah that's fine.”

Harry suddenly felt nervous. He'd had lots of tattoos before and actually quite enjoyed the rush from it, liked the initial pain followed by the endorphin's.

“So, this is the design.” Louis called it up on his screen. “Just depends how big you want it.” Louis nodded down to Harry's belly. “Lay down we’ll take a look.”

 

Harry laid on the table, undoing his jeans and moving his boxers down. He'd fully shaved that morning, leaving just a trail down from his belly button.

“So from where to where?” Louis’ applied black latex gloves and handed Harry a mirror.

“Umm, there..” Harry pointed low on his groin. “To about here.” He pointed to the side of his hip.

Louis made marks and measured from hip bone to marks and then did the same on the other side.

“Need them to be symmetrical.” He concentrated, face straight with his tongue poking through his teeth. “Ok, let me draw it out now.”

 

Louis went off to get the transfer paper, he printed off what they had decided on over email, using that plus freehand to draw out the pattern of the leaves.

“I could make it like a repeating pattern but that’s boring, let’s give these leaves some personality and life.” Louis winked at Harry.

He deftly drew out the stem, adding on the leaves, smaller, wider, curved. Each one a little different to it’s neighbour.

“There.” He gave it to Harry to approve.

“Love it.” Harry nodded. “You’re very talented.”

Louis grinned, pushing his tongue into his cheek making it balloon out. “Thank you. See if you still feel the same once it’s on your skin forever.”

 

Louis applied the antiseptic gel and laid the drawing on, pushing into Harry’s skin so the faint lines transferred.

“Ok, just have another look for me.” Louis handed him the mirror.

“That’s great yeah.” Harry nodded, laying back down.

“Right then.” Louis prepared his gun, opening the sealed packaged and noting down the serial numbers for his records. He changed his gloves and shuffled about on his stool.

“If you need a break let me know ok?”

Harry nodded.

He flicked his foot and the gun sprung to life.

 

The initial lines were always the hardest. When you have mild panic that maybe this was a bad idea, until after a few minutes the pain kind of changes and it’s good, it’s a good pain or it is if you are Harry Styles.

Louis started low in his groin. He had pushed his jeans right down past his knees. Louis had given him a sterile napkin to tuck into his boxers to protect them.Harry was pretty vulnerable right now. Louis was millimetres away from the base of Harry’s cock, which he thinks is probably poking out and the familiar rush was hitting his body.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the heat pooling in his groin.

“Shit.” He murmured.

“Alright? Need a break mate?” Louis’ eyes flicked up to Harry’s face.

“No, nope.” Harry punched out.

“I’m ok, carry on.”

The gun sprung into life again and the hot itch hit his skin again, the feelings flooding his body.

Louis saw the napkin twitch, he pulled the gun away from Harry's skin and looked straight ahead.

His eyes like a pin ball, flicking around the room until they landed back on Harry’s groin. And oh yeah, there it was. Unmistakable really.

Louis looked up at Harry's face who had his eyes squeezed tight shut, his lip almost bleeding from the pressure of his teeth on it.

“You umm you get this every time?” Louis coughed.

Harry whined, embarrassed. “Sometimes. Not like this though, think it’s because it’s so low down.”

“Ok, my hand is gonna be pretty close to your wood.” Louis gestured.

“I might accidentally... like...brush it as I work.”

Harry whined harder as he felt his dick twitch at the thought of any kind of touching.

 

“We’re off Lou, we’ll drop the latch.”

“I’ll be in Jello’s from eight.” A different voice shouted.

“Aye ok Ni see you later.”  The door clicked and it was all silent.

“Ok well, if it helps we are all alone now so no one else will see your little, well, not so little umm problem.”

Harry screwed his face up. “I’m so sorry, the more I am willing it to go down the harder it’s getting.”

Louis nodded, his eyes dropping back to the bulge thinly hidden by a layer of boxers and a tissue napkin.

“Do we just soldier on then?” Louis tilted his head.

“Yep, if that’s ok with you?” Harry sighed with relief.

 

Louis started the gun, continued with his art on Harry’s skin. They chatted, made small talk. Harry discovered Louis co owned the business and had always lived in Doncaster. Harry revealed he had moved to South Yorkshire from Cheshire because of a relationship that had broken down last year but he had stayed because of his tea shop.

"I think I've been in there a few times." Louis thought about it. "Sure I had some dead nice cake." He grinned.

"Bet I made it." Harry beamed proudly. 

"Oh really?" Louis eyed him, smiling and raising his eyebrows.

Harry couldn't help but watch Louis, his cock hard but behaving. But then Louis had this cute little twitch to his mouth as they chatted and he really was attractive and his eyes were something else and as Louis went for more ink, his wrist grazed over Harry’s cock.

“Oh.” Louis pulled a yikes face. “Sorry, shit.”

Harry inhaled through his nose. “No I’m sorry.” He blew out slowly.

“Well my nightly porn dickfest at bedtime won’t be half as much fun now.” Louis tried to make light of things. “Those blokes aren’t gonna measure up that’s for sure.” Louis widened his eyes and nodded towards Harry’s groin.

“You watch dicks?" Harry blurted out, his face turning crimson with embarrassment at his outburst.

"I'm definitely a dick man, what can I say?" Louis watched Harry's reaction.

“Oh me too.” Harry’s eyes flicked to Louis and then quickly away to the ceiling then back to Louis who was watching Harry’s face.

“I’m sorry, should I go and umm. get rid of it, would that be better?” Harry groaned with embarrassment. “Might stay down then.”

“Aye maybe.” Louis was staring now. “Unless you need a bit of help?”

Harry’s face bloomed with colour. “What umm, what do you mean?”

“I mean like stay there, I can give you a swift hand job and hopefully that will be that.”

Harry’s hand went instinctively down to palm himself as he whined at Louis’ suggestion.

“Quite intrigued to be honest, I was quite impressed with it limp but it looks like a monster.” Louis moistened his lips with his tongue.

“Umm, yeah, whatever.” Harry rambled.

“Yeah you have a monster cock or yeah you want me to bring you off?”  Louis teased.

“Theee umm the second one.” Harry’s nostrils flared as Louis reached for the napkin, his boxers strained underneath as his cock fought for freedom.

“Nice.” Louis mumbled to himself, lifting the waistband from Harry’s skin as Harry’s poor cock broke free.

“Pretty and impressive.” Louis went to take his glove off.

“No, umm, you can leave that on.” Harry cringed at his own voice, biting out at Louis.

“Oh like that is it? Ok then.” Louis rubbed his gloved hand down Harry’s shaft, lifting it up and squeezing the foreskin over the head to moisten it with precome.

Harry helplessly moaned, relieved at the much needed pressure on his poor dick.

“Right.” Louis’ eyes flicked to Harry.

“Can honestly say this is a first at work.” And with that he began.

He was deft and skillful, fisting Harry’s cock into his really rather small hand, the back latex stark against Harry’s pink skin.

“Fuck.” Harry watched, rolling his head back as the sensations washed over him. His body still thrumming with adrenaline and endorphin's.

“Might be a great orgasm for you.” Louis whispered, his hand taking Harry so close so quickly.

Harry succumbed to the sensations flooding his body, his cock throbbing on the edge as Louis twisted and turned and pulled, his hand sweeping down under his balls and quickly fondling him. Harry grunted a moan now, as Louis upped his pace, sweeping more of the dribbles and using it for lube, the skin clicking as it covered his crown and back again. Harry arched his back and spilled into Louis’ other hand which was waiting to catch it.

“There.” Louis panted a little.  “Caught it all, kept you clean.” He grabbed for tissues and handed them to Harry.

He squeezed at the end of his cock, the last little dribble coming out into the tissue.

“Thanks.” Harry’s voice was like gravel, rough and worn from his orgasm.

 

Louis went to the sink, throwing his gloves in the bin and squirting antibacterial soap on his hands.

Harry was now squirming with embarrassment.

“Fuck I'm...im so sorry and so embarrassed.”

“Don't be, I loved it.” Louis turned quirking his eyebrow.

“Well I owe you one, if there's anything I can do..?” Harry offered.

Louis adjusted himself. “Ok, I'll keep that in mind but right now I need to get your ink done.” Louis rolled his eyes. “But I'll definitely take you up on the offer.”

 

Louis got back to work, one side done he shifted places and started the other side. Harry's cock never quite went fully down, it stayed in a state of alert all the time.

“It's a perky bugger.” Louis observed when he spotted the napkin twitching again.

“Just ignore it that's what I'm trying to do.” Harry pleaded.

Louis was silent, coming to the end of the second side, Harry was rattling with adrenaline, his face flushed his lips bitten.

“Almost done for now.” Louis smiled at Harry. "Second session is planned yeah?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, already booked in."

Louis began cleaning the surplus ink from Harry's skin and dressing it with cling film.

“Got any plans tonight?” Louis enquired.

“Umm porn hub and my laptop judging by the state of me.” Harry pursed his lips, pointing down at his little problem.

Louis groaned. “What a waste.”

Their eyes locked.

“What umm what d’you mean?” Harry stared at Louis.

“Well I know what I'd like to do with your boner.” Louis didn't look at Harry.

“Oh yeah?” Harry pushed him.

“Yeah.” Louis finally sneaked a look. “I'd ride it into oblivion.”

Harry's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. “You'd umm ride me?”

Louis’ eye lids fluttered shut. “God yeah, grind down on you until my prostate was throbbing.”

“What else?” Harry was gazing at Louis.

“I'd pound down until I came untouched.”

Harry licked his lips. “Uhhhh.” Harry's hand went to palm his twitching cock.

“I love it reverse too.” Louis was teasing him now, watching his mouth fall open, jaw slack.

“Fuck, come here.” Harry wailed. He grabbed Louis their lips locking. Louis careful inching onto the table, his knees either side of Harry's thighs.

“Wanna come back to mine?” Harry whined as Louis sucked on his neck. “I'd quite like you to fuck me here first.”

Harry pushed Louis’ tank up, running his hands over his soft skin, smelling his scent, faint sweat, hot body.

“You got stuff?” Harry questioned.

“Of course.” Louis grinned, pecking a kiss to Harry's lips then jumping off, his cock clearly visible in his jeans.

 

Louis came back with a condom and lube.

“I'm just gonna…” He dropped his jeans, he was commando underneath, Harry watching, marveling at Louis’ body.

“Fuck you look good.” Harry watched as Louis quickly squatted a little and prepped himself, his cock swaying about heavily.

“Your cock, shit, can I blow you?” Harry's mouth watered.

“Umm yeah.” Louis groaned. “But can I just fuck down on that cock first?”

“Soon as I've had a little taste.” Harry bargained.

Louis nodded. “Fair do’s I suppose.”

He came up to Harry who turned on his side, grabbing his hips and guiding him into his mouth. His sultry dark smell going straight to Harry's cock, the unmistakable taste of arousal filling his senses.

Louis hissed. “Fuuuuck.” He inhaled through his nose, his hands played with the fine hairs in Harry's neck.

Harry devoured him, slurping noisily, fingers biting into Louis’ arse sliding down, finding his hole and helping with the whole prepping part.

Louis squeezed Harry's shoulders. “Can I just.. Need you cock now.”

Harry nodded.  "Please."

Louis mounted him. “Better be careful with that tat.”

“S’ok I know this great artist who can fix it.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hips, holding him steady whilst Louis rolled the condom on.

“Got myself a right treat getting my tattoo here.” Harry gazed down at Louis.

“You do know I'm no where near finished and you'll have to come back several times for more shading?” Louis ducked his head grinning.

Harry smirked. “Oh dear, that's unfortunate.”

Louis sank more than half way onto Harry's cock. He sat straight up, his thighs quivered a little as he held his position, pulling his arse cheek open to help take Harry's cock.

“Fuck it feels good.” Louis hissed, sinking down all the way,

Harry's eyes bugged at the heat and pressure around his cock. This beautiful boy straddling him taking him down.

Harry reached for his tank, it was hiding him riding Harry's cock and he really wanted to see it.

Louis held his SnapBack on. “I'll have hat hair.”

“It's ok you look fucking hot in it.” Harry bit at his lip as Louis upped his pace.

“Fuuuuuck you feel amazing.” Harry ground out.

“You have a stellar cock, perfect.” Louis tilted his hips forward, leaning back, lengthening his torso, snapping his hips as he found his own angles for the best sensations.

 

Harry couldn't believe his luck. This insanely attractive man just inked him, brought him off and now was riding his cock into oblivion.

“Feel like all my Christmases came at once.” Harry huffed out a throaty moan.

Louis hopped off, spinning around and straddling him again. His arse was magnificent, leaning over giving Harry the most obscene view of him holding Harry's cock and taking it all, sinking down on his heels, the slick noises of the lube on them filling the room.

“Your arse.” Harry struggled to hold on, watching him ride him. “Jesus Christ Louis.”

Louis looked over his shoulder, his tongue poking out cheekily. “I'm enjoying myself.”

Harry groaned. “So am I, a bit too much.” Harry puffed out his cheeks, his laugh was low and rich

Louis threw his head back laughing. “You're fun, I like you.”

Harry's stomach flipped. “Like you too.” He reached for Louis’ hips, gripping the flesh, rocking him making Louis moan loudly.

“Fuck me harder Harry.”

Harry lifted his knees a little, Louis grabbing hold, using them as leverage to pump harder, Harry matching him, digging his heels in, thrusting up into him, his sight blurring with exertion as he went hard.

“Gonna come.” Louis’ voice was high and breathy.

Skin slapped on skin, as Louis rode him to his orgasm. Harry letting go as he felt Louis come hard. Harry shooting into the condom, his lungs unable to supply air to his lungs fast enough left him gasping.

 

Louis’ head collapsed forward onto Harry's knees.

“This chair’s gonna need some cleaning.” Louis laughed, his ribs rising and falling with each breath.

“My body is shaking.” Harry whined as Louis slid off.

Harry sorted his condom out, his skin bathed in sweat, Louis turning and taking it from him and handing him more tissue.

“Can i have a cuddle.” Louis stood there, in all his glory.

“Please.” Harry was feeling quite overwhelmed, it was just what he needed, to be held through the glow of orgasm.

“Can I take you out? You hungry?” Louis tucked himself in under Harry's chin.

“Can we do that again?” Harry was bold, going straight in with the important question.

“I plan on never letting you go.” Louis replied.

Harry wrapped him up closer. “It's a Christmas miracle.”

  
  



End file.
